Uulzalt
by heartlandiansoisle
Summary: Spoilers: Up to 10x04. Ty's back from Mongolia. The name of the fic means "Reunion" in Mongolian.


The sight of a yellow taxi through the barn office window made Amy's heart jump. Ty had texted an hour ago that he had gotten off the plane, and they had been texting ever since, gushing how they couldn't wait to see each other, and making typos out of the excitement of being reunited soon. Sure they had kept in touch even when Ty had been in Mongolia and not a day had gone by without them seeing each other's faces, but it was different than actually touching one another and holding each other close.

Since this morning, every noise she had heard had made Amy check the windows to see if Ty was already here, just in case the flight had been early, but it wasn't until now that she could actually rush to his loving arms.

Or, she would have rushed, if her pregnant belly wouldn't have forced her to waddle like a penguin. But what she lacked in taking long steps, Ty made with his strides from the taxi to her.

"Amy!" Ty sighed, coming to her with his arms open after dropping his bags next to the taxi. Usually he would have expected her to jump into his arms, but with her swollen belly, it was not safe. She pulled him as close as she could, pressing her face against the nook of his neck. He smelled different, but also the same. It was strange.

"Ty… I can't believe you're here. You're finally here…" she said with a sense of relief, then feeling the tears forming in her eyes.

"I've missed you so much…" Ty said, squeezing her gently, his fingers getting tangled with her wavy blonde hair. The position they were in was a little uncomfortable due to Amy's new figure, but at the same time it reminded him that there was not just two of them anymore - but three. "The flight back here felt like it went on forever."

"It felt like forever for me too," Amy replied. Breaking the embrace, Ty leaned back so he could kiss his wife. What Ty had expected to be a long, slow kiss, turned out to be a few rapid kisses because Amy felt so out of breath from the emotional reaction. She laughed out of embarrassment, but instead of making her feel awkward about it, Ty just framed her face and smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"I hope those are good tears."

"They are. Tears of happiness," Amy assured him. Ty smiled and leaned closer again. Almost as if by a silent agreement, they pressed their foreheads together, hands loosely wrapped around each other. "We missed you…" she said, making Ty move his hands around her baby bump. He caressed it gently.

"Nugget has gotten so big…" Ty said, looking at Amy's figure. He blinked, trying to hold back his tears as he realized he was now back to not only Amy but the baby too, "I've missed you too", he directed his words to the belly and then looked at Amy again. "How's the baby been? Good, I hope?"

"Yeah, all good," Amy said, caressing her bump too. "Getting more active… keeping me up," she hummed, but smiled soon after. It was like a piece of Ty had been here to keep her company so she wasn't completely alone at all times. "Do you want me to help with your luggage?"

"No, absolutely not, I can get them myself. You're carrying that little cargo yourself, I think that's enough", he said, giving Amy few more kisses before he went to get his bags from the spot the taxi had left him. Amy watched him go, realizing that it was good to know that even though she was watching him walk away from her, he would soon be back. That made her shoulders loosen up a little and a smile form on her lips.

As Ty came back, Amy couldn't get her eyes of the little mullet he was sporting. Just like in Mongolia, Ty was wearing a cap, so for months Amy had only seen him wear it without realizing just how long his hair had gotten.

Removing the hat, she gasped in an amused tone. "Okay - what is _that_?!"

"What is what?" Ty asked, playing stupid as they were about to go up the stairs to the loft.

"That hair. I mean, I've noticed you have that beard", she said, brushing his cheek gently and getting used to the idea of him not having the usual stub he usually did, "but this hair… It's something else.," Amy drifted off, looking at it, "You know, the more I look at you, the more I see Bob… and that scares me. I guess it's true what they say about society making a likeness."

Ty looked thoughtful as he put the bags down on the floor and turned back to Amy. "Well now that you brought it up; I was actually thinking of getting one of those bandannas–"

Amy knew Ty was joking, but she still slapped him gently on his arm. "Don't you dare!" It made Ty laugh and Amy joined in. They kissed again, liking that they could do that now after being apart for months. "I know what I'll be doing tonight."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking…?" Ty asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"If it involves scissors and a razor, then yes", Amy said, knowing full well what Ty was implying, but not going there just yet, "I'm determined to find my husband underneath all that hair…"


End file.
